This invention relates generally to a self-propelled toy figure, and in particular, to a water toy, such as, a fish or a sea turtle, that can traverse through a liquid, such as water.
Children generally enjoy toys that simulate animals. Children also generally enjoy toys that can be used in aqueous environments, such as pools or lakes. Thus, water toys that simulate animals have been developed.
Some conventional water toys that simulate animals include moving appendages that propel the toy through liquids. For example, some conventional water toys simulate fish and include moving tails that propel the fish though water. However, the appendages of these conventional water toys, do not have life-like motions.